


One, Two, Three AM

by Nomad_Dash



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Raihan has a big dick, Rimming, Shower Sex, Size Difference, slight belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: Wait a fucking minute.Raihan never forgot his original plan of wanting them to wake up in each other’s arms like true lovers did.And now he had the perfect plan to achieve that goal.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOW THIS SHIP IS GREAT dont mind me just sliding into here i dont belong here the fuck but that aint stopping me! Just a heads up! I have not played the game so all my knowledge comes from playthroughs (if wildcat would fuckin finish it) and other fanfics of this ship absdakd so I tried to characterize them properly to the best of my ability.  
> This started out as simple Raihan tries to get Kabu to sleep in with him idea but then it turned into a two shot with shower sex and first time anal with a big ass dick into a tight af asshole what im so sorry

The first time Kabu laid down in bed with him to spend the night instead of borrowing the couch, Raihan wanted to either: Scream, get up and dance, cry, or take a picture. Obviously, he didn't do any of those things since he didn't want to make a scene, but he did hold his arms out to Kabu who promptly… didn't settle against him that night. That was fine, everything else was taken ridiculously slow in their relationship, whether it simply being busy gym leaders or own personal pace, so Raihan didn’t mind. It took them a while to first hold hands, hug, kiss, and even do those first few hand and/or blow jobs, so it was something Raihan has grown used to.

Even though he didn’t cuddle against him, they still slept peacefully that night until morning came. It wasn’t even normal morning, but ungodly hours morning and Raihan only realized it when the bed shifted with Kabu getting out of it. Raihan didn’t move that much himself as he groggily blinked himself awake, gaze going from the window to see it still dark to trying to trying to find the other gym leader. His back was too him, burn scars and that tattoo trailing down his arms faintly showing up in the moonlight before being covered by a shirt. Raihan accidentally showed he was awake by letting out a yawn that he hardly covered well behind his hand.

Kabu kept his hands still on the hem of his shirt as he turned around, adjusting it on his body slightly as he caught Raihan slowly sitting up and stretching. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said softly, stopping his dressing for the time being to make his way over.

“Time’s it?” Raihan’s words were mumbled and ran together with the groggy feeling that wanted to pull him back down onto the mattress.

“4 AM; I’m going out for a jog. You should go back to sleep.” He already knew he wouldn’t join him which was alright with him. The one time he did, Raihan was sleepy the rest of the day and it lead him to almost being blindsided by a wild Machamp. _Why are those beefy lads so fast?_

Too tired to argue, Raihan nodded his head and moved to lay back down, mumbling a simple “S’alright,” as he tried to get comfortable again, but Kabu didn’t leave just yet. 

Instead of finishing getting dressed, Kabu rolled his shoulders, spared a small glance over to the clock showing the time and spoke once more. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” The promise was secured with the faintest of pecks to his forehead. Raihan almost wasn’t sure if it actually happened if it wasn't for Kabu’s hair tickling his nose. After that he turned, quickly finishing getting into the proper attire for the jog and left Raihan more awake than he was before.

Raihan laid there, eyes blinking up at the ceiling with sleep one of the last things on his mind. He really should have expected Kabu to keep up that routine, but now he was starting to wonder how it would feel like to properly wake up in each others arms. Maybe one day Kabu could forgo that little habit of his to let Raihan indulge a little. Maybe he could ask him to stay and sleep with him, maybe he could hold him so close and secure against him that he would feel too content to leave, maybe if…

Try as he might, even if sleep was the last thing on his mind it was the first thing on his body. He ended up dozing off again, head lulled to the side and ruining his goofy smile as his cheek squished against the pillow. A new dream started up, one where he had Kabu sleeping on his chest with his head tucked under his chin in the way Raihan would love. They would wake up at normal human hours would slowly open their eyes to each other. Both their voices would be deep and raspy with sleep as they asked each other if they had a good rest and they would share a kiss so sweet in contrast to their morning breath, but it would be everything Raihan would ask for.

When he did wake at a more normal time a handful of hours later, Kabu was not in bed. He wasn’t sure if he expected him to come back after his jog, but it would be nice to actually wake up next to each other the first time sleeping together. He was still alone under the sheets, but by the sound of it Kabu was back from his jog and in the shower. 

As Raihan listened to the water on the other side of the bathroom door, he thought over his dream once again. It sounded so wonderful being together; he did enjoy being with Kabu as boyfriends normally do. In fact, he wanted to be with him right now. A small smirk crossed his features, just enough for a little fang to show through and poke his bottom lip.

Well now, looks like he would have to join him then. 

He pushed himself out of bed, making his way over to the bathroom door with his arms stretched above his head to wake himself up some more. He gave the door a little knock afterwards, but he still ended up pushing the door open a little bit to let his voice inside. “Firefly, you decent?” Even if they have seen each other naked a few times before, he could still respect his privacy.

“Yes, I’m still in the shower.” 

“Sweet,” Raihan allowed himself inside, closing the door behind him, “can I join?” He could make out Kabu’s figure behind the frosted glass, seeing him stop his movements of washing his hair and most likely looking at him through the corner of his eye as he thought over the question. Raihan didn’t think he would say no, but there was probably a condition.

“Alright, but _only_ to shower too.” 

“You caught me.” Raihan held his hand in defense as he chuckled softly. He wasn't really planning something (at first,) but he could joke along and poke some fun. It didn’t take long for him to undress being as he did only sleep in his boxers. The were slipped down his thighs and left on the ground unlike Kabu’s neatly folded clothes on the counter. 

He pushed aside the glass door, stepping in behind Kabu and immediately going to him without a care of personal space. He wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling him to his chest with a happy hum as he laid his chin atop his sudsy head. This was exactly what he was dreaming about last night and he couldn’t help but relax against him. He’d have to do this exact thing later on when he was able to come over again. He hated the fact that the fire tamer had to go back to Motostoke today when he had this wonderful idea in mind, but that was the fate of a gym leader.

Kabu didn’t relax back and instead stood there with his hands up and also covered in bubbles since _someone_ interrupted his shampooing. He tried to wiggle away from Raihan. “At least wait until I’m done washing my hair.”

Raihan gave another nonverbal noise of acknowledgement to that and pulled his chin off his head. He did still keep his arms around him though, unable to help himself. This did not go unnoticed by Kabu, but he didn’t say anything yet as he finished where he left off. Even when he did step to be under the spray once more, Raihan followed suit.

The dragon tamer didn’t wait for verbal confirmation as he slowly pulled Kabu back against him when he noticed no more soap was washing down his body. He went willingly and finally melted against him like Raihan wanted and he placed his chin on his head once more.

“You’re rather affectionate this morning.” Kabu pointed out softly, but he wasn’t complaining at the moment. Raihan was a solid and warm force against his back and his hands were currently above his waist.

“It’s your fault for kissing my nose so cutely last night, firefly.” Which was true, but he decided to keep quiet about the real reason since he didn’t want to make him feel bad about not giving him those early morning cuddles. He didn’t want to make it sound like he wanted him to not do his morning jogs. He knew how the old man was about his exercise and keeping on top of it.

“That was earlier today.” Kabu corrected as if it mattered, but a faint blush still tinted his cheeks. “I’m still sorry for waking you.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I went right back to sleep afterwards” He could sleep a long time if given the chance, but he wasn’t that heavy of a sleeper as most tend to think. The littlest things woke him, but that was sort of conditioned into him since Flygon was very rambunctious when they were just a little Trapinch.

A small noise left Kabu and Raihan wasn’t sure if he really felt it was okay or not, but neither continued on to talk about it. It was Kabu that changed subject, looking up as he moved one hand to pinch one of his dreadlocks between his fingers. “Do you need to wash your hair?”

“Wouldn’t hurt.” If he was offering, then…

“I’ll wash it for you.”

He couldn’t help flashing him with a toothy grin. “You’re too good to me, sunshine.”

Kabu rolled his eyes at the nth pet name he’s come up with before turning around in his arms, their positions slowly changing for Raihan to be under the spray of water. He didn’t stay for long, just enough for the dreads to be coated in water yet not completely soaked before he stepped out again. Kabu already had shampoo in his palms, expecting Raihan to kneel down, but he had other plans.

Raihan reached forward, placing his palms on the back of Kabu’s thighs right under his ass to pull him close and lift him up. Kabu understandably flailed, the shampoo in his palms being smeared over Raihan’s back as he gripped at his shoulders while his strong legs went around his waist to hold on tight. His blush was more noticeable now, and all Raihan did in response happily grin at him as he held him against the wall.

“You need to give me a warning before picking me up!” 

“Sorry, just thought this would be easier than me crouching down.” 

“It isn’t safer.” Kabu huffed and Raihan was tempted to kiss those slightly pouty lips. Somehow, he managed to refrain from now. “And I told you you can only join me to bathe, not this.”

“What?” He dragged out the word, looking at him funny with his toothy grin growing. “What are you talking about? This just makes it to where I’m not face level with your dick and that would be way too suggestive for _just a shower._ ” The last three words were said in a purr as he leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against the underside of his jaw. 

Kabu didn’t laugh out right, but Raihan could hear the humor in the voice that told him he won him over. “Hand me the shampoo again already.”

Raihan pulled one hand away from Kabu’s thighs to reach to the side, thankful for his long arms as he was able to just barely grab the bottle. He fixed his grip to be more secure, pulling it closer to hand to Kabu. “For you, hot stuff.”

Kabu gave a small shake of his head, but he still had a grin as he filled his palm with shampoo again. The bottle was passed back over and put back in place as Kabu lathered the soap between his fingers. When Raihan straightened again, Kabu moved to press his hands to his hair. He started to run his sturdy fingers between the dreads and thoroughly massage his scalp. The younger man tilted his head to the side as he moved forward, enjoying the lathering and leaning against him some more. 

The kiss started out soft, a light press as Kabu continued to rub his head. Each press was languid as Raihan deepen it, the hands in his hair slowing as the older man started to focus more on the kiss. His hands stopped completely when Raihan pulled at his bottom lip, nibbling it lightly with the point of a fang. A gasp left Kabu as he kept his hands on his hair, holding him close as Raihan continued. He sucked on his lip before releasing it, his tongue coming forward to give an apologetic lick to the place he nipped. He started to slowly trace his lips with the tip of his tongue, but it was when he moved one hand up from his thigh to hold his ass than Kabu gripped his shoulders to push him back. 

“You're distracting me.” He tried to scold, but with the flushed look on his face it wasn't the most effective. The face Raihan wore in response showed he knew this too. 

“My deepest apologies, my beloved firefly.” He started out overly sweet and formal, but all he was given was an an unamused look and Raihan knew he had to try a different approach. “Please don't kick me out I'm literally shaking and crying right now.” By shaking and crying he meant nuzzling underneath Kabu’s jaw again, pressing faint kisses to his wet skin. 

Kabu finally placed his hand on his head again to finish where he left off, a small frown on his lips when those kisses turn into nips. “Don't leave any marks.”

Raihan’s response was to open his mouth wide, letting his teeth poke at his Adam's apple with just enough force to feel the pinch. He dragged his fangs across his skin as he brought his lips together, the bite faint enough to not leave a hickey as he was asked. He was alright with that request as much as he would have loved to mark him up, but the hands stuttering in his hair and the cock starting to chub against his stomach was a much better reward. 

Raihan could tell Kabu was a bit conflicted in how to respond to the attention in that cute way he always did. His leg around his waist shifted to hold him tighter, but hands were on his shoulders to push him away again. 

“There; wash it out now.” His voice was still level albeit it a little airy and now Raihan wasn't so sure about not having ulterior motives anymore. Ideas were in his head. 

“Wash it out for me?” He asked, words so sweet as he looked at him with puppy like eyes. Kabu actually has the audacity to look at him suspiciously. He must know his change of plans, as astute as he was wise with age. 

If he did notice the change in Raihan’s mindset, he didn't call it out just yet. “Fine.”

“So good to me.” He repeated as he pulled Kabu off the wall, giving his thighs a small tap with a rift of his fingers to tell him to put his legs down. Once more they shifted around and now this time Raihan was almost under the still warm water. He kneeled down, the water spraying against his back as he looked up at Kabu expectantly. He was face level with his cock as predicted, but with ideas on his mind it was the position he wanted. 

“I thought this was too suggestive for just a shower.” It wasn't a question, but more of a comment. He didn't sound annoyed, at the least, but thankfully Raihan had an excuse that easily sounded more believable for this change that was stated with a charming smile. 

“Holding you under the water sounds slippery and dangerous, sweetheart. This is much safer.” Already he was reaching out to hold one of his thighs once more, his fingers propping up the swell of his ass to pull him closer. Kabu went willing, and that made his smile grow. 

“You should have done this to begin with.” 

“And miss out on that good morning kiss? Not a chance, baby.” 

Kabu looked at him with a small frown, knowing Raihan had more to say, but it ended up not coming. It was left to Kabu to act first, doing what was his original plan was by running his hands through his hair again to wash out the shampoo. His first mistake, however, was letting Raihan keep his hand on his leg. 

He was pulled closer, close enough for him to press a kiss to his hip bone. It was soon given the same treatment as his throat, his teeth pressing against the jut and slowly dragging against it before finishing with another kiss. Kabu truly tried to rinse the water out of his hair, but then the next kiss was at the root of his cock and he had to put his hands on his shoulders for the third time- this time being for support. Kabu looked down at him, his lips pressed into a thin line, but no complaints came yet. He pressed another kiss, his lips slowly dragging up the growing length to the tip. He lapped at the head, and it was enough. He broke Kabu’s mask, and he finally gave in with a faint moan coming from his parted lips. 

“This was supposed to be just a shower.” He mumbled behind a hand he brought up to his lips to stop any other noises from escaping. 

“Hate to break it to you, firefly, but you're too much of a sexy, silver fox for it to _ever_ be just a shower.” He kept his lips close, letting the faint touch of his purred words occasionally brush against the underside vein. His hands trailed up, both taking a handful of his toned ass to cup in his palms. He continued grouping at his ass, feeling the muscle shake as Kabu slowly started to lose his composure. It was when he wrapped his lips around his tip did he feel the tug on his hair. He didn't pull away, but he did stop as he looked up at his lover. 

It took a moment for Kabu to find his voice, but then again it wasn't like Raihan was helping by staying on his cock like this. With another shaking breath, the older man finally spoke: “Watch your teeth…”

Raihan pulled off after that, chuckling lightly. “Hey, that was only one time. It wouldn't have happened if you weren't pulling on my hair so much anyway.” It was the first time he sucked Kabu off and things got a little messy. Thankfully there wasn't any blood or anything serious like that, but it took a lot of convincing for Kabu to let him put his head between his legs again. “You saying I can continue, baby?” 

The response came quicker this time, showing there was no hesitation and his mind was made up. There was still some defiance in his voice though, trying to put his foot down in some places. “Only this once. If it always leads to this I will never let you shower with me ever again.”

How boring, but Raihan held his pout to himself. “Then I should make the most of it then, yeah?”

Only a hum came from Kabu with a faint tug to his dreads. A small sign silently saying: _Yes, now get to it._

“Can I try something?” Raihan still kept his eyes up towards him, watching Kabu slowly opened his own again from when he closed them when he hummed. 

“What?” His voice was a bit softer than before, no longer suspicious of his motives since it was all obvious now. 

Raihan adjusted the hold on Kabu’s ass, moving to spread it apart for one finger to poke at his rim. He felt him jump at the touch, but he kept his hands steady. “Let me eat you out?” 

The blush that has been grown across the bridge of Kabu’s nose started to spread to his cheeks. He knew what that meant, and now he was thinking of Raihan doing that to him. They haven't done too much ass play, only getting one finger inside him once to distract him from his worries of teeth during a blowjob and that was about it. He knew he should do more, he's seen Raihan’s dick and knew he wanted that, but at the same time, _he’s seen Raihan’s dick_ and wondered if fingers would really be enough to open up all the way. 

“If you don't want to that's alright. Tell me what you want, baby.” He’d even get out if that's what he wanted and he'll deal with his own erection all sad and alone like. 

It was when Raihan spoke again did he realize he was taking to long thinking over the question. Kabu cleared his throat, rolled his shoulders, and gave in with the faintest nod of his head. “No… you can…” he trailed off when he noticed the look Raihan was giving him. He wanted him to hear him say it, not just for complete, verbal consent, but because for some reason he found it all the more sexy. It made his blush worsen, but he made sure to not let his voice waiver. “You can eat me out.”

“I think I'm actually going to cry for real now, firefly; you're too amazing for me.” Raihan moved his hands to his hips, signaling for him to turn around. 

“Sometimes I wonder if you forgot what my actual name is.” Kabu mused as he turned as asked. Raihan then pushed at the small of his back, a signal to lean against the wall. It was still slightly cold from where he pressed his chest against it, but he always ran hot so it was hardly a problem.

“I can moan your name into your asshole if you want, Kabu.” He was back behind him, holding his butt in both hands and pulled his cheeks apart to reveal his hole. Raihan had to take a moment to lick his lips, already imagining it puckering and begging to be used. Someday, he would love to slide his cock right inside, but for now he was more than happy with just using his tongue. Whenever that time did come, however, he would more than happily call out Kabu’s name as he fucked him into where they were laying on. 

“That isn't necessary.” It was said through tight lips as Kabu looked behind him, watching Raihan finally come forward. 

It started with a kiss, how did it end up with a bite to his ass? Raihan had completely forgotten about the earlier request to not leave any marks and began to litter his pert, pale, backside with numerous blotches of red. They shouldn't be seen by others here which was the primary concern, so if should be fine. He wasn't chided as he fangs indented red points into his skin. He also made sure his upper thighs were given the same treatment, and even his hips before deciding to focus on what he originally set out to do. 

Kabu hardened cock started to poke at the wall when his hips started to sway at the nips and bites, his bottom lip being pulled between his teeth to keep quiet. He was always quiet during these times, and each time Raihan noticed this he was determined to hear his voice. Kabu did still when his hips were grabbed again in large hands, a pair of thumbs coming out to spread his ass. It was then that a hot tongue came forward and deliberately dragged across his hole did Kabu finally release his bottom lip to let out a breathy moan. 

Even with the continuous hiss of the shower head, the moan did not fly by Raihan unnoticed and he was determined to hear it again. He continued the motion, loving the taste that was a freshly cleaned Kabu with each heavy lap of his tongue. His breathy moans still sounded like a beautiful melody as he could feel him relax on his tongue. Raihan let go of one of his cheeks to reposition his hand, one finger back to poke as his rim as he moved down to kiss and suck on his taint. Kabu's back arched to push his hips closer to that devilish mouth and in return, he was rewarded with another drag of fangs back up to his entrance. 

“Too good for me.” Raihan repeated in a low murmur from before, not giving Kabu the chance to tell him to stop saying that like usual as he pushed his tongue inside. 

It sounded like Kabu wanted to moan Raihan’s name, but he faulted at the second syllable. Raihan kept moving his tongue, pushing it as deep as he could to hear more of Kabu’s too quiet moans. He wanted him louder, wanted him to properly cry out his name and beg for real, but he might never get that out of Kabu since that's just how he was. 

Even so he was still determined to hear more and soon he was properly fucking Kabu with his tongue. Past his rim his walls were warm and soft and he could feel his own spittle trail down his chin from his messy eating, but he could hardly care about himself right now outside of his own aching erection. First, he needed to care for his lover. He sucked on his hole once more before his tongue pressed in again, this time a finger joining him to reach where his mouth couldn't. The thick digit slid past Kabu’s rim with his tongue, pushing a little deeper as he stopped at the second knuckle. A faint whine came from Kabu and he brought a hand down in response, wrapping it around his own cock to start pumping himself in rhythm to Raihan’s movements. 

He made sure to be careful since they didn't have any proper lube, but Raihan was still able to slowly push his finger inside to the last knuckle. He curled it before pulling out, the process starting up again only without his tongue now. His plan was changing, that obvious enough with the finger involved, but now he wanted something else. Raihan stood from his spot, finger still moving inside him as he craned his head down to be able to whisper in Kabu's ear. 

“I just want to rub it against you- that okay? Can I do that, firefly?” He asked to make sure he was aware of his wish to change the place. He had a dark blush on his own cheeks and his cock already pressed insistently against Kabu’s back. He didn't start grinding against him just yet as much as he craved the friction, but he wanted to know if he was okay with that. 

Kabu still kept his hand on his own dick, slowly pumping it and holding it tight between his fingers as he looked up at Raihan with his half lidded gaze. He didn't answer verbally, but him reaching up to pull his head down for an off center kiss at such an angle was confirmation enough that he could continue. The kiss broke apart, but Kabu still kept his hand up on his neck, back still beautifully arched as he pushed his hips closer to him. 

The dragon tamer removed his finger from the older man, using both hands to once more part his ass to slide his cock against his hole. He didn’t push in, there not being enough preparation or slickness for penetration just yet, but his swollen head still caught on Kabu’s puffy rim as he started thrusting against him. He wasn't sure if he was aware of it or not, but Kabu pushed himself up in his toes as he moved his hips back in tandem, both of them easily falling in rhythm with one another despite being still relativity new to the concept of sex with each other. Raihan could barely hear Kabu over his own voice, harsh pants of his name leaving him as he stayed close to his ear.

“Raihan, I’m- I’m… f-fuck-” He tried to give his warning out, but the heavy cock grinding against him, not to mention the pleasure he was getting out of his own hand, was enough to pull the words out of his mouth. He tried to say he was about to come again, but instead of words out came a faint moan.

Thankfully the message was received and Raihan answered with a nip to the lobe of his ear. “M-Me too. Come for me, Kabu, I-”

It was Kabu that came first, letting out a moan that cut off whatever he was about to say, stroking himself just right and tugging his orgasm out of his cock. He marked the wall, but he could hardly care about the mess he made since he accidentally pulled Raihan’s hair in his climax. It was just what he needed to find his release as well and soon the fire gym leader’s back was painted in white, not being washed off as Raihan still blocked the water. He was not able to marvel at his masterpiece though as Kabu fell back to be flat on his feet, using his lover as leverage to lean against instead of the wall.

The feeling of cum sandwiched between them and sticking them together was a bit uncomfortable for Raihan, but he could hardly care at the moment since holding his lover to make sure he didn’t fall was far more important. By the wrinkle forming between gray eyebrows, it looked like Kabu was feeling the same.

“Need to sit down, old man?” Raihan asked with a smug smirk, ruining Kabu’s moment of post climatic bliss with a heavy glare being sent his way. He wasn’t even dignified with an answer, leading for Raihan to try and lean down and kiss that frown right off his face. He was denied as Kabu turned his head away. Alright, that was not the right response then, but he was okay with trying again. “I mean, do you want me to wash you off and carry you to bed so we can snuggle together, my sweetest firefly, my loveliest sunshine, my ooey gooey little-”

“I don’t need all that.” Kabu smacked at his thigh to get him to stop, the action successful as whatever pet name was going to come next was replaced by a chuckle. “Hurry up, the water’s getting cold.”

From there Raihan did as asked, washing them both off of jizz and even cleaning off the wall with Kabu following languidly behind. Taking his lover by the hand, he helped him step out of the tub where they both dried off and dressed: Kabu in the clothes he had put aside and Raihan back in his boxers. Kabu’s hair was mostly dry, but Raihan knew his own would be a bitch to get completely water free. He got carried away and let the dreads soak up too much water, but he did suppose his reasons for the oversight were valid. He knew he should tend to them and make sure they were still well maintained, but right now he had a lover ready to curl up against him and most likely take a nap. In the few times they did fool around, Raihan has learned that Kabu always got rather lethargic after his climax and would doze right off and-

Wait a fucking minute.

Raihan never forgot his original plan of wanting them to wake up in each other’s arms like true lovers did.

And now he had the perfect plan to achieve that goal. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this two and a half months late

After the shower, Kabu laid in his arms and it was one of the best things Raihan has ever experienced in his life. Kabu fit so comfortably against him, head resting on Raihan’s bent elbow as the other laid lazily over his waist. Kabu kept his hands close to his chest, dozing off the exhaustion of their shower fun. Raihan couldn’t bring himself to sleep as well and instead simply watched him rest. 

He did take a picture this time- unable to help himself. It was a scene of perfect, domestic bliss. The only thing that would make it better is if Kabu was also naked and he was resting right against his chest, tucking his head underneath his chin snoring away in that cute old man way he did. Said snores weren’t coming out now, the sleep was too light, but he didn’t mind at all as his daydream continued.

He would probably struggle to sleep through that snoring, but he could forgive it since that’s just what people in love do. Right now, even if Kabu was still all hard muscle and strength, he was soft; plaintive in his arms as he slept.

For all of thirty minutes.

It was hardly enough time for Raihan to enjoy it all before Kabu blinked his eyes open. Raihan had tried to give him a sweet kiss to his head as he started to become more alert, but the other gym leader was already out of his hold and muttering something about being late. Raihan still laid in the bed, lips pursed as he stared at the spot his lover once was. This was fine, this little nap wasn’t his original plan anyway. He would have liked that kiss though. 

Things continued on as normal from there: Busy leader lives, a few texts shared between them -Kabu was still horrible at it- and even a few subtle dates out of public view, but it wasn’t until a few weeks later did Raihan get to stay over at Kabu’s. The house didn’t matter as he had that one thing on his mind.

As much as he would have loved to fuck Kabu on his fingers, see how many he could take this time around, he could tell that that wasn’t the mood for the visit. Kabu made sure not to let his age be an excuse for such a difference between them, but they still had different libidos and that was okay too. They were laying under a blanket together, Kabu’s Sizzlipede resting on their shoulders close to each other to warm one side of their necks. Raihan was glad the little bugger started to actually like him now instead of constantly trying to burn any part of exposed skin its beady devil eyes spotted. He swore it had “Bastard Detecting Energy” before he realized what he said and was no longer to make that joke or a similar one based on the acronym. 

But that was in the past. Right now, they were watching a movie. Raihan could tell Kabu wasn’t all that interested in it the way he leaned more against him with his eyes half lidded.

The movie wasn’t over yet when Raihan asked if he wanted to go to sleep, using all the loving nicknames he could muster instead of “ _ old man”  _ like he was originally thinking. The excessive praise did get a small chuckle out of Kabu who nodded and from there they started the migration to the bed. 

It didn't take long for them to move nor prepare for bed. Once Raihan was under the covers, he held his arms out again in invitation. This time, he was caught. 

“What are you doing?” Kabu asked, a bushy gray brow raised since arms wide like that hardly looked comfortable. 

“I'm  _ trying  _ to make myself look appealing to cuddle against, firefly.” And honestly, how could anyone not find him appealing? He was the large, sharp toothed, gentle eyed dragon tamer everyone loved, and he was all Kabu’s. The one person he was for looked at him with his brows now slightly pushed together, not taking the offer just yet. 

“I don't want to wake you again.” The corners of his mouth were slightly downturn as he stayed with only one knee on the bed. He hasn't fully climbed in yet. 

“I'll be fine; just c’mere already.” He wiggled his fingers, the offer slowly losing its value the longer the silence dragged on. Kabu still stared at him unconvinced, leading Raihan to give up with a sigh and ask outright. Communication was important after all. “Is it okay to hold you and sleep?” They were doing it on the couch, so laying down in bed shouldn't be too much of a difference, right?

Kabu still stared at him, hardly looking moved. Was he really that worried about waking him again with his ungodly morning hour jogs?

“Kabu if you can let me eat your ass you can at least let me cuddle you for a full night's sleep.”

The fire tamer finally settled against him after that, face to face even if he did lower his head to try and hide his blush. Raihan thought about telling him to just forgo his jog to not worry about waking him, but he knew how that talk would go and didn't bother trying again. Instead, when he finally stilled and the smaller man pulled his arms around him, he held him close, hoping that the secure hold would be impossible to leave and Kabu would want to sleep in with him. 

~!~

Of course, unfortunately, that was wishful thinking. At the same too late time of night or too early time of morning -it's hard to tell when it's still so dark out- Kabu was shifting in his arms to leave. Raihan did loosen it under the guise of sleep, but he was most definitely awake when Kabu got out of bed. This time he didn't make it obvious he was awake, opting to lay still with his eyes closed as he listened. 

It was easy to hear the sound of ruffling clothes when the room was completely quiet otherwise, leading Raihan to be unable to help himself and peek an eye open to spot his lover’s almost naked body. He saw his back, the large tattoo of questionable orientation bridging across his shoulders and trailing down his arms staring at him. He once questioned him about it and only got vague mumbling, but that was before they got into a relationship so maybe he would get a proper answer now. Well, not “ _ now”  _ now since he was supposed to be asleep, but later. 

Speaking of which, he saw the start of Kabu turning around and immediately closed his eyes again. He kept his breathing level as he heard him carefully step closer once more, light on his feet with the only sound being the soft ruffle of his jogging shorts. The bed lightly creaked where Kabu placed his hands on the side to support himself as he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his head once more. 

He quietly left the room after that and Raihan swore on every legendary he could possibly think of that he  _ will  _ get Kabu to wake up in his arms. 

The next night they had together he held Kabu close again, but he freed himself for that damn morning jog. 

The next visit was a sex night and Raihan did his best to make sure he sucked the need to run right out of his cock. He thought he was successful by how much Kabu moaned and pulled at his hair. He snuggled against him as he slept peacefully in a post climatic haze, snoring away right against Raihan's chest, but 4 AM still came and he still left his arms. Annoying. 

Raihan tried harder, taking advantage of every night Kabu was wanting to have some fun and tried to give him the most pleasure he possible could to make him not care about those stupid jogs. He licked and tongue fucked his ass again one night, edged him with a handjob the next for what felt like hours reportedly, and even rubbed their cocks together. Hell, Kabu could take up to three of his fingers now -three!- and even after saying he couldn’t feel his legs after he came, the older man was still gone when his designated exercise time came. If he wasn’t given those sweet forehead kisses before he left (sometimes he got two- those above he loved this man) Raihan might have been a little offended that Kabu couldn’t spare him one morning.

There was still one thing that they haven’t done, and that was gone  _ all the way _ to put it innocently. Raihan wasn’t one to brag, but he was rather well endowed. It would be a lot for Kabu to take and get used to. That’s what he’s been trying to do with his fingers, but he was starting to think about investing in a toy. A little more girth to get Kabu used to the real thing, but there was the question of if he would actually be allowed to use it on him. Only one way to really find out; he’ll ask the next time they had a night together. 

A new wave of trainers making their way through the circuit made it a full two months until either one of them was able to stay the night again. This time, Kabu came over to Hammerlocke once more. It felt like a dream to have Kabu in his arms again and Raihan could tell he felt the same since he was more affectionate than usual too. They were stuck at each other’s side, longing touches and lingering kisses shared between them. Even a simple task such as getting a glass of water required both of them and a few kisses and nuzzles to be completed. 

Tonight, he was definitely getting  _ something. _

And that something was Kabu cuddling against him, his back to his chest, the perfect little spoon. 

It wasn’t what Raihan was expecting to be honest, but maybe Kabu got his fill of attention when they made out on the couch and the kitchen counter and the table and… well, almost everywhere besides the bedroom. Raihan would have to lay here like some horny teenager and not get an erection at the thoughts that filled his mind. He’ll ask about sex toys tomorrow and act like he hasn’t been thinking about vibrators and buttplugs and he’s already failed step one of not getting an erection in bed.

Raihan held his lips in a thin line and nuzzled his face against Kabu’s hair, focusing on the smokey scent that was not calming him in the slightest. He still kept his arms around him, but ever so subtly he tried to move his hips back. He thought he was successful, but Kabu moved his ass to press against him again. Raihan had to pull his bottom lip into his mouth to hush himself, trying not to think too deeply about the movement as he tried to shift his hips away again.

The second time Kabu moved back Raihan knew he wasn’t in that light sleep he thought he was in; the movement was much more deliberate as his hips rolled against his clothed cock. Kabu even reached behind himself to grip at his thigh, making sure he stayed in his spot this time. That's a sign if anything was.

Raihan broke the silence first: “What are you doing, firefly?” His voice was low, still subconsciously feeling the need to be quiet with the night.

“Isn't it obvious?” A small huff from Kabu as he kept moving his hips slowly. Raihan really wished to turn him over to see how embarrassed he most definitely was, but he couldn’t help but indulge in the moment. Raihan pressed back, the dragon leader no longer finding a reason to hide his erection anymore and Kabu’s sigh could barely be heard over the sound of shifting sheets. “We have been inseparable this whole time.” They only parted for a few minor things. Everything else, there was at least some form of touch that lingered about.

“You’re normally a little more direct.” Raihan pointed out as his hands started to move under Kabu’s sleep shirt. Usually when he wanted something, he would say something or at least face him properly. Rough hands trailed across hardened abs, moving higher to cup his chest. His thumb gently brushed across his nipples, making Kabu arch his back to press more into the touch as his nails pressed into Raihan’s bare thigh. “Something on your mind?” There must be if he couldn’t be so direct with him. Maybe Kabu already planned ahead and thought about the sex toys too. Maybe he already bought one and was wanting to test it out. Raihan ruined the rhythmic grinding he put forth with an inconsistent thrust into Kabu at the thoughts. He knew he was getting ahead of himself, but he wasn't going to lie if asked if he was going to save the thoughts away for later for when they were apart. 

Kabu rolled his shoulders to show he wanted to move. The dragon leader loosened his grip and reluctantly pulled his hips away, giving him ample room to shift and turn as pleased. Kabu moved to roll to his other side, now facing Raihan and looking up at him with fire in his eyes and red bridging across his nose and painting his cheeks. A healthy blush for a healthy craving. “I am tired of all this dancing around.” His lips were in a thin line, determination that was only slightly weakened in effect by his flush.

Humoring the phrasing, Raihan offered a toothy smile and raised a brow. He leaned forward, pressing their heads together as he pulled his hands down to rest back on his hips. “And what does that mean, baby?”

Keeping eye contact, Kabu reached forward one hand to cup Raihan’s erection through his boxers. “I want your dick already.”

“Mercy me Mr. Kabu, you know just how to work me up.” It’s been so long since he’s called him the formal nickname. He was teasing him for his request, but the straightforwardness was exactly what turned Raihan on. “You’re going to make me blow before I give you what you want.”

The fire still remained in Kabu’s eyes as he pulled the corner of his lips up in a faint smirk. “You can never last long, can you?” 

“Ouch- you know how to cut deep.” It was all fun and games and Raihan knew this, but he still moved forward to start the kiss to prevent him from saying anything else that could harm his ego. It was a blessing that Kabu followed suit, snaking his arms around him to hold him close as he returned the kiss. 

It was more demanding this time around, less  _ I missed you  _ and more  _ I want you _ . Raihan wasted no time parting his mouth when Kabu pressed his tongue against his lips, letting him take control of the pace and pleasure while his hands wandered. His hands trailed up Kabu’s ribs, rolling up his sleep shirt with his thumbs carefully trailing up the defined muscle, but he didn’t attempt to remove the clothing just yet.

His hands moved back down, settling on his hips so he could change their position. Kabu went willingly as they rolled, adjusting his legs so he could straddle Raihan’s hips. He tilted his chin towards his collarbone in an attempt to hide his blush as he started grinding down on the hardened cock the dragon leader no longer had to hide.

Once more Raihan’s hands slid up, this time properly removing that in the way sleep shirt to leave Kabu almost as bare as he was. He would still have to remove his own boxers and Kabu’s matching sleep pants -adorable that he had to match- but right now, there were a few things on his mind. “How long have you been wanting my dick, firefly?”

Kabu already seemed to regret his own wording as he frowned down at him. A huff of annoyance left him as he leaned forward, dealing with the rest of attire himself as he dismissed the question. “Why does it matter?”

“Because I like hearing you talk to me.” Was the first response that left Raihan’s tongue for some reason, but in reality there were a number of reasons why and he was determined to hear an actual answer. “Besides, like I said earlier: You’re usually more direct when you want something.” 

Kabu still kept his frown, but now his chin was tilted up in an attempt at defiance. He settled back over Raihan’s hips, but he did not start up their old rhythm again just yet. “It is… a lot to ask for.”

“Thank you-”

“Do not get cocky on me now.” Kabu tried to scold him, but with his hands now resting on Raihan’s chest and that red blush ruining his glare, it was hardly as effective as he thought it was. 

Naturally, Raihan did have another response to that, he always was quick witted, but he kept quiet for now as he could tell there was more on Kabu’s mind. He kept his hands on his hips, petting the bone with his thumbs in an attempt at support so he could get what that was out of him.

“I missed you… and this is the most logical next step in-”

“I love you.” Raihan said it without thinking, without even letting him finish his sentence, but it was true. He knew exactly where he was going, and he knew that he was holding too much love for this old man, this lovable, fiery sunshine he could call his own. They did not say it often to each other, both choosing to show their affection through actions rather than words, but it just made the moments all the more meaningful.

Kabu’s face softened, his worry and his awkwardness gone as he leaned forward. The  _ I love you, too  _ that came from his lips did not go unheard before a kiss was pressed to his lips. It was far more innocent and chaste giving their position and intentions for the night, but it was marked down in Raihan’s mind as one of his favorite kisses to date.

It did not last long before they parted, Kabu moving to sit straight up again as he spoke: “How should we do this?”

If Raihan had his way, they would do every position imaginable in one night, but he didn’t think Kabu’s libido would last that long (and, alright, maybe that comment about how he could never last long wasn’t that far off from the truth, but that was private information.) Still, Raihan looked him over, wondering just what would be the best position for this moment. Did it really count as a first time after all they've done? He didn't care. 

Obviously, anything with Kabu’s back to him was out. He wanted to see his face, both to watch him fall apart and to most importantly judge when he was doing too little or too much. They could be standard and do missionary, be vanilla for this milestone in their relationship, but there was something nice about having Kabu in his lap. “Just like this, babe.” He moved his hands down to give his thighs a small pat.

Kabu hummed, having no obligations to this position as he moved off his hips again. “Fine; I’m taking these off.” Raihan’s boxers were grabbed by the hem and, with a little maneuvering, were shuffled down his thighs and kicked to the floor. Kabu still remained in his own pair, hesitating for a small moment as he stared down at Raihan’s erection. It was a distraction, one he wanted his mouth on. 

He didn’t want Kabu’s back to him when they did fuck, but Raihan didn’t mind if it was for just a moment; not when he now had an idea form in his head when he saw that look across his lover’s face. The thought of teasing him of times prior when he was scared of his dick were long gone as a new idea formed. “Hey, turn around for me a second?”

Kabu looked up from where he was staring, blush deepening a bit from being caught, but not acting embarrassed at all. A flame of curiosity danced across his eyes since it already sounded like he had a change of heart on the position, but Kabu did not question it as he turned as asked. Raihan had his hands back on his hips, guiding him back closer to his face. It was when his ass was left hovering over Raihan’s chest did he look back, suspicion on his face. “What are you planning?”

Raihan couldn’t answer right away- not until he got his hands on his ass and gave it a gentle squeeze. “This way I can start working you open and you can suck me off. I mean, you did look like you wanted to, right?” There was mirth in his smug voice, a lingering teasing to show that that hungry look of his didn’t go unnoticed.

Kabu’s frown was back at the teasing, glare being sent down at him from where he looked over his shoulder. “Don’t make me change my mind.” 

It was supposed to be a threat, but Raihan took it more as a joke. “Sorry, sweetheart.” If it was an taken as an apology or a warning- that was for Kabu to decide as right afterwards did he part his lips, biting at the meat of his right ass cheek just hard enough for his teeth to prick the skin, Kabu shook in his hold, a shiver racing up his spine as his mouth hung open. 

It was amazing how in sync they were, whether it was intentional or not, as right when Raihan licked his way up across Kabu’s ass again the fire trainer kissed the head of his cock. Raihan could barely focus on his licking and sucking as Kabu lapped at a bead of precum before it was able to trail down his length. 

The day Raihan learned that his lover didn't have a gag reflex was the best day of his life, and him being reminded of that almost made him stop eating his ass. Kabu’s lips surrounded his cock, moving down closer to the base only to stop halfway. His tongue laid flat against his dick as he sucked, starting up the rhythm to move head up and down. One of his hands held and stroked what he didn’t place into his mouth just yet, the other going to Raihan’s balls to thumb and hold in his palm. For someone who was earlier too shy to say directly that he wanted to fuck until Raihan encouraged the words out of it, he was eager in taking his lover's cock into his mouth.

Raihan was not about to let the enthusiasm distract him as he pressed his tongue to his rim, wetting and lathering his ass with all the love he had for him. He kept his hands in place to keep his cheeks spread wide, giving himself enough room to slicken his hole the best he could before he grabbed any lube. He would need to get it eventually to properly finger him open, but for now Raihan was going to indulge once again in one of his many favorite aspects about his lover. 

With one of his thumbs stroking at his ass, Raihan was soon able to poke his tongue inside. It would not be enough to work him open, but with the way Kabu was pushing back on his mouth again he knew he was enjoying it. He could make Kabu cum just from his tongue again, work him loose until his jaw was sore, but he did not want to disappoint his lover. He wanted his dick, after all.

Kabu pulled his mouth off of Raihan’s cock when that talented tongue left his hole, opting to kiss and lick up the sides as his finger spread his precum around the head. He didn’t stop at the sound of the bedside drawer opening or the sound of a bottle cap being popped open, the noise all too familiar to him. The first press of a lubed up finger pushing past his entrance made Kabu shiver, lips held in a thin line to keep any noise to himself as he nuzzled Raihan’s cock. 

The finger curled inside of him, pushing in deep just the way Kabu has grown to crave. He grinded his hips back on the finger, the temptation to rest his head on the dragon leader’s thigh strong so he could enjoy this attention. But Raihan thrusted his hips upwards, reminding him what they were doing in this position, and he was not about to leave him wanting like that. Soon, one finger became two followed by three, working in and out of him and leaving Kabu panting hot breaths against Raihan’s cock.

Raihan’s three fingers pumped in and out of Kabu’s ass and he didn’t even care that the older man once again stopped sucking his dick at some point. Instead he was resting his head on his thigh, caving into a desire Raihan didn't realize he had. He was panting and shaking as he forcing his hips back, lazily stroking his lover's dick that now shined with saliva. A proper curl of fingers to his prostate made him whine and Kabu knew that this was enough with this step. 

“Pull out.” He demanded, leaving it at that and letting it be implied that he was ready to take his dick. Raihan didn’t press for more and did as asked, removing his fingers to reach out for the bedside table once more. Kabu adjusted his position by turning around again and shuffling down towards Raihan’s hips, catching said man in the act of rummaging through the bedside table in search of something. “What are you looking for?” The lube was still by the pillow.

“Huh? Oh, a condom since-”

“Do we need it?”

“Well it would make cleaning up-  _ oh _ .” Oh  _ that’s  _ how he wants things. “If you don’t then I guess we can go without.”

Raihan’s smug, toothy grin just made Kabu deepen his frown. “Hurry up.”

“Anything for you, sweetcheeks.” The lube was grabbed and opened again for Raihan to pour a dollop onto his palm. The bottle was closed and tossed aside, forgotten in favor of Raihan warming up the lube. It didn’t take long, impatiences being part of that reason, and he started to stroke himself to coat himself in the slick substance. He made sure to be thorough just to make sure it was easy on Kabu, but Raihan could tell impatience was starting to seep into the older man too. Deeming himself properly lubed, he leaned forward to place his hands on Kabu’s hips to guide him in place.

The process was slow, almost agonizingly so, but with Raihan’s help with his hands on his hips and Kabu’s own toned thighs, he started to press himself down on Raihan’s cock. Raihan didn’t know where to keep his gaze, constantly switching back and forth from watching himself disappear inside his lover and looking up at his face. Kabu’s eyes were closed, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth and it looked like he was holding his breath. They had to stop a few times to get Kabu used to the feeling of being penetrated by something larger and thicker than Raihan’s fingers, but his determination kept his will and legs strong and soon he was properly seated astride his lover’s hips.

It was tempting to move, to already start pushing his cock as deep as he could and take everything Kabu had to offer him, but Raihan resisted. Kabu was strong, didn’t let any excuse slow him down, but he still needed to adjust to this new feeling inside him. Kabu’s pants were harsh from where they stumbled past his lips, eyes unseeing from where he now stared at the ceiling as he leaned back to support his hand's on Raihan's legs. 

Raihan’s hands trailed down from his hips to his thighs, gently petting them to sooth Kabu the best he could. His pet names still tumbled from his lips, showing no sign of stopping since all he could do was shower his lover in all the praise and affection he had for him. “You’re amazing, firefly. You feel so good, sunshine. Baby, you’re the best. I love you so much. I-” He kept talking as he moved his hands up, planning on stroking along his stomach to wrap a hand around his erection, but he stopped at his abdomen.

Kabu let out a broken moan, it’s note the same volume and tone as the “ _ shit.”  _ Raihan gritted out between his teeth. There, just barely under his hand, he could feel himself. The thickness and length of his cock, twitching and begging for the friction of Kabu’s walls tightening around him, made Kabu’s stomach bulge faintly. He almost didn’t believe it, thought it was just one of those funny little tales people like to jest about between couples with such a big size difference, but after Raihan pressed his hand more firmly against Kabu’s stomach and the fire tamer hunched his shoulders with another moan, more than just praise flowed out of Raihan.

“Please let me move Kabu, please; I’ll go as fast or slow as you want- anything you want- just please-”

Kabu leaned forward to place his hands on Raihan’s chest. The touch was enough to hush the dragon tamer and he strengthened his hold on Kabu’s hip to help bounce him on his cock, but they still remained still. Raihan stared intensely, trying to keep as collected as he possibly could since even being given permission to move might be enough to push him over the edge. 

Finally, Kabu lifted his head to say what he wanted to hear: “Shut up and fuck me.”

Luck was on Raihan’s side as he was able to hold off his orgasm, but he was not able to hold back much longer. That sweet, loving,  _ first time  _ moment was ruined the moment Kabu told him to fuck him instead of make love to him, but that sweet and slow ride could come later. Kabu could take his dick, is taking his dick, and he was going to show him that it was worth the wait and the preparation. 

Kabu pushed himself up on his knees, still using Raihan’s chest for support until half of his cock remained inside. He did not linger for long as both his own desire and Raihan’s grip pulled him back down. Their pace was slowly being set, slowly getting used to this feeling, but it did not take them long to find the proper speed to chase their orgasms. 

Raihan forced himself to be quiet, gnawing at his bottom lip since for once Kabu was the louder one of them. His moans contained his voice instead of just his breath, and Raihan’s name was more enunciated than the usual mumble from his expected muteness. It was enthralling, finally having Kabu properly cry for him as he rode his dick. His thighs barely shook from where they straddled the dragon tamer, no sign of slowing down just yet.

That was until Raihan pulled one of his hands away to wrap around Kabu’s dick, stroking it in tandem to the movements of their hips. The voice that left Kabu rivaled that of when he was on the battlefield, full of vigor just like the grinding of his hips, free of intuition and only caring about the feel. Raihan couldn’t keep his own voice quiet any more as Kabu’s name, his ass around his cock, and his erection in his hand was the only thing on his mind. 

Kabu’s legs were shaking now, the first sign that he was close to his orgasm that was followed by short, broken sentences that tried to warn. Raihan was no better forming proper thoughts as all he could do was keep moving his hips, his hand, and give a quick and short nod of his head. 

Kabu came first, his back arching and his head tossing back as his voice cracked over the second syllable in Raihan’s name. His cum landed on Raihan’s chest, but the dragon tamer didn’t care as he pushed himself as deep as he could inside his lover to release his seed. Kabu’s name still couldn’t stop rolling off his tongue as his cock twitched and he finally pulled his hand off of his cock to place it back on his stomach. He could not feel his dick spasm from outside, but the mere thought made him moan again.

He was not able to keep his hand there for long as Kabu could no longer hold himself up, still keeping his hands on his chest as he laid down on top of him. He ducked his head under Raihan’s chin, desperately trying to catch his breath as air left him in gasps. Raihan knew they would have to clean up, just like the time in the shower and times afterwards Kabu would start grumbling about the uncomfortable, sticky feeling, but for now he wanted to hold his lover closer. Raihan wrapped his arms around Kabu’s waist, not bothering to roll them to their sides or to pull him off his softening dick (and he would have loved to watch his cum seep out of Kabu’s gaping hole, but that could be for next time.) Right now, all he wanted to do was hold him close like this and catch their breaths together.

~!~

When morning came, Raihan could tell it was actually a “normal person” morning and not that ungodly, dreaded 4 AM. The start of the sun rising peeked through the window curtains, lighting up a strip on the bed sheets. No doubt it was about to slowly inch closer towards the pillows the more time passed and morning seeped into noon. That was where the interest in the sunlight ended. 

Raihan looked down at the sleeping figure cuddled close to him, snoring away with eyes still closed- blissfully unaware of what time it was. If he had less of a will, he would have unintentionally woken Kabu up by holding him tighter and nuzzling against his temple. It was a tempting offer, but he wanted to enjoy this moment he’s been trying so hard for for as long as he possibly could.

He would whisper to him a good morning and all that fun stuff he dreamed about when he did finally wake up, but for now, all Raihan did was place the softest of kisses on Kabu’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> I still have not played this game but i hope it was as hot as wet sand   
> im garbo at social media but you can come talk to me @NomadDash on twitter if you wanna! idk!


End file.
